


Vertraute Fremde

by JinaVanLind



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinaVanLind/pseuds/JinaVanLind
Summary: Spock soll die gewaltätigen Varianten seiner Freunde aus dem Paralleluniversum verhören, bei McCoy erlebt er eine Überraschung.





	Vertraute Fremde

Die beiden rotgekleideten Sicherheitsleute warfen sich verunsicherte Blicke zu, während Spock immer noch die Ruhe selbst war und die neuen Informationen in den Computer eingab. Mit der anderen Hand wischte er sich die Spucke von der Wange.

 

Die Doppelgänger seiner Mannschaftskameraden, die in der Gefängniszelle einen Gang weiter hockten, gaben ihm Rätsel auf. Im selben Moment als Kirk, McCoy, Uhura und Scott verschwanden, landeten diese martialisch aussehenden und wutschnaubenden Kreaturen, die anscheinend nichts lieber wollten als ihn umzubringen, auf der Transporterplattform.

 

Als letzten schickten die beiden Sicherheitsleute nun Doktor McCoy in den Verhörraum. Er wurde mit harten Griffen festgehalten, als er sich aber nicht wehrte, ließ man ihn los. Unsicher und etwas verwirrt stand er in der Tür und starrte Spock an. Aus diesem Blick konnte man nichts lesen, weder Mordlust noch Gleichgültigkeit.

 

"Hallo." Spock nickte ihm zu.

"Hi.", kam es vom Doktor zurück, der keine Anstalten machte näher zu kommen.

"Würden Sie sich zu mir setzen?" Auf diese Worte hin kam McCoy langsam näher, kniete sich vor Spock, legte ihm den Kopf auf den Schoß und schloss die Augen. Spock hob eine Braue.

 

Vom vermeintlichen Scotty war er bespuckt worden, von Uhura beinahe gekratzt, und Captain Kirk konnte nur mit vereinten Kräften davon abgehalten werden ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen. McCoys Reaktion war somit ungewöhnlich, aber doch wesentlich willkommener.

 

Spock hielt es für den richtigen Zeitpunkt das Sicherheitspersonal wegzuschicken, er führte seine Verhöre nur ungern unter der Aufsicht anderer Personen, es sei denn die Gewaltbereitschaft der Gefangenen erforderte es und Spock hoffte, dass seine Einschätzung dem McCoy-Doppelgänger gegenüber richtig war.

 

Nicht ganz einverstanden mit der Entscheidung des Vulkaniers verließen die beiden Rothemden den Raum. Immerhin konnten sie sich damit beruhigen, dass sie den seltsamen Gefangenen ihr Arsenal an Waffen abgenommen hatten. Vor allem der "falsche" Doktor McCoy hatte eine Palette an Skalpellen bei sich getragen, manche blutverkrustet. Niemand wollte sich vorstellen wobei sie so verschmutzt worden waren und wer sein Blut daran kleben hatte. 

 

Spock atmete kurz durch, dann startete er das Audio-Aufnahmeprogramm des Computers. Als McCoy die Türen hinter sich schließen hörte, zog er mit einer schnellen Bewegung Spocks Uniformhose samt Unterhose weg und machte Anstalten nun Oralverkehr praktizieren zu wollen.

Völlig perplex starrte Spock für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Menschen an, wie er sich an seinem intimsten Körperteil zu schaffen machte. Dann schob er ihn von sich. Der Anblick wie sein vertrauter Kameraden sich über die Lippen leckte, ließ ihn innerlich schaudern. Er zog sich die Hosen wieder hoch und bewahrte seine professionelle Haltung.

 

"Haben Ihnen Ihre Kollegen in der Zelle bereits von unseren Erkenntnissen berichtet?" Auf Spocks Zeichen hin ließ sich McCoy auf einem der unbequemen Stühle nieder.

 

"Wir befinden uns anscheinend in einem Paralleluniversum. Aber das haben mir nicht meine 'Kollegen' berichtet, das habe ich mir selbst zusammengereimt."

Spock nickte.

"Momentan haben wir noch keine Lösung gefunden unsere eigenen Crewmitglieder wieder in unser Universum zu holen aber wir arbeiten daran."

McCoy lächelte versonnen.

"Es ist jedenfalls schön, dass auch Sie in diesem Universum anwesend sind. Wenn auch ohne Bart."

Spock hob erneut eine Augenbraue. Bart? Das Gespräch ging in eine andere Richtung als er gehofft hatte. Dieser Mann vor ihm war an keinen harten Fakten interessiert.

 

"Haben Sie eigentlich zu Ihrem Doktor McCoy eine gute Beziehung, Spock?" 

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Spock nach, entschied sich dann eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben.

"Nein."

"Wirklich? Das ist schade..." Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

"Für mich in meinem Universum ist er der einzige Grund, dass ich noch lebe." McCoy schaute Spock nicht mehr an, und schien einen fernen Punkt irgendwo im Raum zu fixieren. 

 

Als danach minutenlang nichts mehr vom Doktor kam, entschied Spock die Befragung hier abzubrechen und sich eine Strategie für den nächsten Tag zu überlegen. Wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt Sinn machte mit diesen Leuten weiter zu sprechen, sie schienen weder zu wissen wie sie in das Paralleluniversum gekommen waren, noch waren sie wirklich bereit ihm zu helfen. Vor allem war Spock irritiert von Kirk gewesen, der dem Kirk in seinem eigenen Universum geistig so unterlegen schien, es hatte lange gedauert bis er überhaupt gemerkt hatte, dass sein Vulkanier nicht mehr der alte war sondern jemand aus einem anderen Universum. Spock war sich sicher, dass sein eigener Kirk schnellere Rückschlüsse ziehen würde. Oder er hoffte es zumindest.

 

Nach diesen Überlegungen wandte sich Spock wieder dem Doktor, der immer noch still da saß, zu.

"Ich werde Sie dann zurück in die Zelle bringen."

"Bitte nicht zu den anderen." McCoy schaute ihm nun direkt in die Augen, woraufhin Spock eine Weile zögerte.

"In Ordnung, ich lasse diesen Raum abschließen, dann können Sie hier drin bleiben. Ein kleines Bad befindet sich hinter dieser Wand." Er deutete auf eine unscheinbare Tür hinter sich. Spock wollte keine weiteren Fragen stellen und er wollte auch nicht unfreundlich zu McCoy sein der ihn bisher nicht angegriffen hatte so wie seine gewalttätigen Kollegen. 

 

Er verließ den Raum und aktivierte mit einem Code das Türschloss, dann ging er den Gang entlang, betrat den Turbolift und erreichte wenig später seine Kabine.

Doch zur Ruhe kam er nicht.

 

Es war nicht logisch seine Zeit damit zu verschwenden sich Sorgen zu machen und doch tat er es. Auch nach einer Stunde Meditation wurde das rauschende Chaos in seinem Körper nicht leiser. Frustriert stand Spock auf und verließ die dunkle Ecke seiner Kabine. Er wollte eine alte Technik der Menschen anwenden und einfach ein bisschen herumlaufen. Er war auf den Gängen um diese Uhrzeit genauso allein wie in seinem Zimmer. Die Nachtschicht lief seit einer Stunde und das Licht auf den Fluren war angenehm gedimmt worden, außer im Maschinenraum und auf der Brücke schlief die Besatzung nun.

 

Zuerst passierte er die Kabine des Captains und Spock verweilte einen Moment davor. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob es einen Weg gab seine Freunde zurückzuholen oder ob er für immer mit diesen wutschnaubenden Monstern durchs All reisen müsste. 

 

Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren, eigentlich hätte er die ganze Nacht am Großcomputer im Rechenzentrum verbringen müssen, um eine Strategie zu entwickeln die die Barriere des Raum-Zeit-Risses überwinden konnte, doch er wusste, dass im Moment nichts dabei herauskommen würde. Unbemerkt ließ Spock einen kleinen Seufzer entweichen. McCoy sagte immer Seufzen senke den Blutdruck, für Menschen machte das sicher Sinn, aber für Vulkanier?

 

Nun stand er vor der Kabine des Doktors. Als er sich der Tür ein Stück näherte, glitt sie unvermittelt auf. Spock hob eine Augenbraue. Das sah McCoy ähnlich, er war oft nachlässig mit den Sicherheitsstandards und ließ seine Kabine einfach unverschlossen. " Außer schmutziger Wäsche gibt es ja hier nichts zu klauen!"

 

Obwohl er nicht hineingehen wollte, tat er es doch und das Licht wurde automatisch um 50% verstärkt als er eintrat. Ein ungewolltes Gefühl von Traurigkeit überkam ihn als er den verlassenen Raum sah. Das ungemachte Bett, über das er seinen Blick kurz schweifen ließ und das kleine Regal mit Spirituosen betrübten ihn. Spock hoffte, dass McCoy hier nicht oft alleine saß und trank. 

 

Egal wie sehr er an vielen Tagen Zorn und berechtigten Ärger dem Doktor gegenüber empfand, er sorgte sich um ihn. Er war bisher selten in McCoys Kabine gewesen, und wenn er es war, dann hatte er höflich alle persönlichen Gegenstände ignoriert. 

Doch jetzt starrten ihn die Dinge an als ob sie von ihm gesehen werden wollten. Das braune Regal war voll von altmodischen Büchern mit Klassikern der Weltliteratur wie Pinocchio und Lian_3u; ein populärer Historien-Roman vom Planeten Julius II in dem sich ein junger Arzt in eine Elfe verliebt.

 

Auf dem kleinen Tisch stand noch schmutziges Geschirr und eine angerissene Packung Kartoffelchips. Das alles brachte Spock nicht weiter, aber es gab ihm das sichere Gefühl, dass er zerbrechen würde, wenn er seine Freunde nicht zurückbekommen könnte.

 

Auf der nüchtern gestalteten Kommode neben der Tür stand eine schlecht verschlossene Dose, der Deckel war nur halb darauf geschraubt. Spock nahm sie in die Hand und löste den Deckel. Es war eine Hautcreme die McCoy jeden Morgen benutzte und sie roch angenehm vertraut. Obwohl es gegen jeden Anstand war tauchte Spock einen Finger tief in die cremige, weiße Substanz. Genauso roch McCoy. Er schloss die Augen. Es war so beruhigend. 

 

Spock erinnerte sich daran, dass er diesen Geruch oft in der Nase gehabt hatte, wenn er mit McCoy gearbeitet hatte und er erinnerte sich wie sich der Geruch verändern konnte wenn der Doktor im Stress zu schwitzen begann. Oder wie die Creme an seinem Hals duften konnte, wenn die heiße Sonne eines fremden Planeten sie auf McCoys Haut erwärmte. Er hatte es auf den vielen Außenmissionen wahrgenommen aber diesem Fakt nie weiter Beachtung geschenkt. Er zog langsam den Finger aus der weißen Masse und verteilte den Tupfer Creme an seinem Hals und massierte alles gründlich ein.

 

Wenige Minuten später stand Spock wieder im Zellentrakt einige Stockwerke tiefer und öffnete die Tür zum abgeschlossenen Verhörraum. 

Als er den Raum betrat saß McCoy auf einer der Bänke an der Wand, dort wo auch das Sicherheitspersonal oft saß. Er hatte noch nicht geschlafen und saß noch in derselben Kleidung und beinahe derselben Position wie vorhin. Spock rügte sich selbst dafür, dass er ihm keine frische Kleidung da gelassen hatte. Und ihm wurde auch bewusst, dass McCoy hier überhaupt keine Möglichkeit hatte bequem zu schlafen.

 

"Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung." Spock verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken und stand sehr förmlich im Raum. 

"Ich hätte noch ein paar Fragen zu den Grundgesetzen ihrer Föderation, da gibt es ein paar Unstimmigkeiten die mich interessieren." 

Mit einem leisen Zischen schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

McCoy setzte sich aufrechter hin und winkte kurz einladend mit einer Hand, denn Spock machte keine Anstalten sich von selbst zu nähern.

Doch nun setzte er sich in respektvollem Abstand zum Doktor des fremden Universums, der trotz allem dasselbe vertraute Gesicht besaß wie sein einfacher "Landarzt" aus Georgia.

 

"Ist es wirklich nur das was Sie wollen, Spock? Mich zu unserer Föderation zu befragen?"

Der Vulkanier hob eine Augenbraue, so wie er es für gewöhnlich tat, doch innerlich war er nicht so ruhig wie es äußerlich schien.

"Sie riechen gut, Spock..."

"Ich wüsste nicht wovon." Eine Lüge.

 

McCoy schenkte ihm einen leicht spöttischen Blick und schmunzelte, dann beugte er sich betont langsam nach unten, die Augen so lange es ging an Spocks geheftet. Sanft legte McCoy eine Hand in Spocks Schritt und streichelte das was unter dem schwarzen Stoff verborgen war. Wenige Momente später hatte McCoy das steife Geschlecht des Vulkaniers befreit. Als sich sein warmer Mund darum schloss entwich Spock ein leises, schmerzhaftes Stöhnen und er ließ den Kopf nach hinten gegen das kühle Metall fallen, dann flocht er seine Hände in die Haare des Doktors. Es war so falsch und doch so gut.

 

Als Kirk, Scotty, Uhura und McCoy auf der Transporterplattform auftauchten und ein spürbares Aufatmen durch das ganze Schiff zu dringen schien, war Spocks Gesichtsausdruck wie versteinert. Irgendwie schien ihm im Moment alles zu entgleiten, es waren einfach zu viele irritierende Dinge geschehen. Er konnte McCoy kaum in die Augen sehen, als sie sich gegenüberstanden, dabei war es doch ein ganz anderer McCoy. Es war der Mann, der ihn regelrecht zur Weißglut treiben konnte, der Mann, der behauptet hatte, er würde die Tribbles lieber mögen als ihn.

Doch als er es wagte ihn anzusehen, war dort der selbe delikate Mund, der ihm solche berauschenden Berührungen gezeigte hatte. Eigentlich hatte Spock den Oralverkehr immer als etwas obszönes und schmutziges betrachtet, aber er hatte dieses Urteil revidieren müssen, solange es McCoys Mund war der ihn berührte. Spock fühlte sich, als ob das Fieber des Pon Farrs wieder über ihn gekommen wäre. Doch er hatte das im Labor mit einer Blutprobe überprüft, da war nichts. Das was er fühlte war wohl nur die Lust die Menschen empfanden. 

 

Er schämte sich dafür. Er schämte sich für jeden überflüssigen Blick der in den folgenden Tagen über den Doktor glitt, über jede Sekunde die er zu lange auf seinen Hintern starrte. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben nie an homosexuellen Geschlechtsverkehrt gedacht, und jetzt tat er es jeden Tag.

Keine Meditation half, die doch sonst erfolgreich jedes Ungleichgewicht aus seinem Körper tilgte. Das einzige, was Linderung brachte war die Selbstbefriedigung, wieder und wieder.

 

Was er nicht wusste, und auch nie erfahren würde, war, dass wenige Kabinen weiter McCoy ebenfalls die Hand an sein Geschlecht führte und sich mit geschlossenen Augen vorstellte, wie Spock ihn befriedigen würde. Und auch er schämte sich unendlich, immerhin war er von diesem bärtigen Parallel-Spock mental vergewaltigt worden. Aber die Bilder die dieser Spock ihm lieferte waren zu verlockend. Bilder aus heißen Nächten mit ihnen beiden eng verschlungen in zerwühlten Betten, das hatte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Wenn sie beide in dieser Welt doch auch so miteinander umgehen könnten! Und sei es nicht für die romantische Liebe, sondern für den lustvollen Sex, so würde es ihm genügen.

 

Fast parallel erreichten sie in ihrer Einsamkeit den Höhepunkt.


End file.
